


un numéro très spécial

by supernaturalsun



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 2020 Stanley Cup Playoffs, M/M, Oral Sex, life in the hotel bubble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalsun/pseuds/supernaturalsun
Summary: “Come on, you agreed, don’t be chicken shit now,” EJ almost whispers.“You’re the loud one,” Nate retorts.“I beg to differ,” EJ smirks and - okay, theybothknow how to use their vocal cords, whatever.Nate tries to put everything bothering him aside, including the shame and the tiny bit of him that’s starting to get aroused, and he’d like to think more about Dutchy on the other side but he doesn’t really care anymore. This is about commitment now. And the look on EJ’s face that saysoh really, you can’t followthat Nate wants to wipe off.
Relationships: Erik Johnson/Nathan MacKinnon
Comments: 12
Kudos: 85
Collections: NHL Hotel Hoedown 2020





	un numéro très spécial

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Japery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Japery/pseuds/Japery) in the [HotelHoedown](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HotelHoedown) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> EJ gets the room right next to Dutchy's and proceeds to take the opportunity to make the most of it, by having the loudest sex possible and keeping him up all night. His roommate can be whoever, Nate, Gabe, Sam Girard, and it could range from actual loud sex to Easy A style moaning and banging on the walls because it's been a long day, but I just want EJ and the Avs doing what they do best: making Matt Duchene regret everything about his life.
> 
> So when I saw this prompt, I was like _damn, I'd love to read it_ and apparently I ended up writing it instead in less than 24 hours. Uh. It lowkey was a call for team sex but I sadly can't write that and I went the EJ/Nate way because I love them.
> 
> Title from _Comme ils disent_ by Charles Aznavour.

_“Mais mon vrai métier, c’est la nuit_

_Que je l’exerce, travesti_

_Je suis artiste_

_J'ai un numéro très spécial_

_Qui finit en nu intégral_

_Après strip-tease”_

Travelling to Edmonton and into their bubble hotel is an honest to god hassle. The whole process is actually quite well organized and obviously necessary given the circumstances of the pandemic. Nate totally gets that and he’s glad that things are being handled the best way possible but it doesn’t keep him from feeling annoyed and bone-tired when they finally get checked into their rooms.

He feels better after dinner and he’s doing great when he joins Gabe in EJ’s room to have one of their letters meeting (they sometimes argued about the name but it basically was the captain and his alternates, sometimes other members of the leadership group, the purpose of those reunions never changed nonetheless). 

Nate claims the spot next to EJ on the bed. Gabe glares at them, grabbing the chair from the desk to bring it closer, sitting on it with one ankle resting on his opposing knee, because apparently life is always a photoshoot when you’re a swedish prince, even when you’re wearing sweatpants.

They talk for about an hour. They had time to catch up with each other back in Denver but this is more about the team, the upcoming games and how they’re going to keep track of their teammates dynamics during those unforeseen playoffs. It makes Nate feel good, focused, useful.

They’re nearing the end of the list of discussions they have to go through when Gabe’s phones chimes in, cutting off his own sentence. “Sorry, it’s Mel,” he announces, a little embarrassed.

“Go answer her, we’re almost done, we can finish it up tomorrow,” EJ says easily and Nate nods his support which has Gabe getting up and thanking them before leaving the room with his phone to his ear and a soft smile on his features.

“Oh to be young and in love, innocent and peaceful,” EJ snickers when it’s just the two of them.

Nate pokes him in the ribs. “You’re still young.”

“Of course I’m still young, I’m just immune to love now,” EJ answers with a smile that Nate would love to take some time to analyse except the moment gets broken by a loud noise from the room next door. It’s not easy to identify but if Nate had to guess from experience, he’d probably say suitcase falling off a bed.

“Oh my god,” EJ groans and Nate looks at him questioningly. “I can’t believe I forgot to tell you about that.” 

“What ?” Nate presses when EJ doesn’t elaborate.

“ _Chill_ , you’ll never guess who I got as a neighbor.” And when Nate looks at him unimpressed, EJ rolls his eyes and continues. “Our dear _friend_ Dutchy. I ran into him earlier when I descended to the reception to get another pillow.”

The name makes Nate pause. It’s not like he has a whole trauma related to Matt Duchene’s name or whole persona or anything. It’s been _years_ since the trade and they obviously ran into each other quite the number of times since then. They’re no longer friends but it’s not like he absolutely hates the guy.

Dutchy is just a reminder of the worst time of Nate’s hockey career and he made terrible decisions that fucked up with the team and the trust Nate had put into him. Overall, things had been rough and Nate is no longer _mad_ or angry anymore but he can’t deny the remaining little piece of annoyance, the want to check him against the boards harder than he would another player, the need to show off that they could do good without him.

So yeah, Dutchy. Next door. In their immediate proximity for the days to come.

“Well, that’s… Something,” he finally says for a lack of better words. EJ snorts and Nate takes in the ridiculousness of the situation. “Tyson would have already found the best ways to annoy the shit out of him,” he can’t help but chuckle. 

EJ smiles back, knowing. “Definitely. Now bring out your inner Tyson and tell me what would have come out of that weird brain of his.” 

“Do you want me to call him ?” 

He’s mostly joking when he asks but Nate almost considered the thing for a second. He knew the situation would have made Tyson laugh and there weren’t many times Nate would say no to listening to his best friend being happy and relaxed on the phone.

“Nah, I already know he would have offered to fake very loud and very obnoxious sex noises to drive Dutchy crazy.” 

Nate laughs and he’s ready to answer _Yeah, he totally would have_ when he catches EJ’s thoughtful expression. “You’re considering it,” he states more than ask. 

EJ shrugs, his cheeks maybe a little pink, “I mean, it’s not like it’s a totally terrible idea.”

Seconds pass and EJ doesn’t crack up laughing and Nate still can’t decide if he’s being serious even if the odds keep working for him as time goes. “Yeah ? Then it’s a good thing Tyson’s not around, who knows which body part he would have messed up this time.” 

Yeah, it was _one time_ and neither of them has any issues talking about it now. Nate was still pretty sure some people would be able to bring it up these days given the situation. 

“You know I’m a responsible adult and I _know_ that you can be gentle in bed when you want to. Troubles easily avoided.”

Nate’s brain freezes for a second. EJ bringing up knowledge he gained when they were fuckbuddies feels terribly unexpected. And then it’s hard to not have a flashback or two crossing his mind.

It all began early December 2016, the first time Nate came by EJ’s house alone after EJ broke his fibula against the Stars. They had talked and vented and commiserate on the state of their season. EJ had offered Nate tequila, which he’d drank while EJ had been a little high on his meds. They handed up swapping handjobs while making out with a hint of desperation. 

It could have been a one time thing except it didn’t. Nate came back, the alcohol staying in EJ’s closet more often than not because Nate was still a professional, and they found ways to work around EJ’s injury.

It kept happening after EJ’s return at the end of february, right until the end of the season when they parted way for the summer. The 17-18 season started and they never picked things up. The team had highs and lows but they did manage to make the playoffs three times in a row after hitting the franchise lower number of points since 1992. So, things were different.

Also, it’s not like Nate and EJ ever were an actual _thing_. Nate didn’t date anyone during the season but that had been because of a lack of time and envy. Having EJ as sex friend had been more than enough for his needs, the system clearly beneficiating the two of them. 

So, like, it’s not that Nate’s embarrassed to talk about that former part of their relationship. He just wasn’t expecting it.

“Okay let’s do this. How do you want to go about it ?” He eventually agrees to stop the beginning of his internal crisis.

EJ looks delighted and the following second he opens his mouth to let out the most pornographic moan and Nate flushes immediately. “Oh Nate, yeah, like this,” he continues and Nate has absolutely no idea how to go along. “Come on, you agreed, don’t be chicken shit now,” EJ almost whispers.

“You’re the loud one,” Nate retorts.

“I beg to differ,” EJ smirks and - they _both_ know how to use their vocal cords, whatever.

Nate tries to put everything bothering him aside, including the shame and the tiny bit of him that’s starting to get aroused, and he’d like to think more about Dutchy on the other side but he doesn’t really care anymore. This is about commitment now. And the look on EJ’s face that says _oh really, you can’t follow_ that Nate wants to wipe off.

He’s a competitive and dedicated person, alright.

“Fuck, you feel so fucking good, I’m gonna fuck you so hard, can’t wait to be inside you,” he starts, loud and committed. EJ moans in answer and Nate feels his dick getting interested in whatever’s happening. 

Nate is probably blushing through the whole thing but after those first words, it’s surprisingly easy to keep going, trading moans and groans and _fuck_ and _yeah, just like that_ with EJ while moving around the bed to make the frame bang against the wall.

He’s not sure how long they go about it but EJ says something utterly ridiculous at one point that has Nate laughing too much to fully stay in character. They both end up lying next to each other, giggling together at the ridiculousness of it all.

Nate crosses his hands behind his head, smiling at the ceiling while EJ’s staying on his side, elbow on the mattress with his fist closed in the air, knuckles against his temple.

The room gets quiet all of a sudden and when Nate looks at EJ, it’s hard not to swallow at the look in his eyes. 

“Stop me if you need to but I seem to recall some _stuff_ that used to make you full on _scream_.” 

His brain wants to scream _Error 404 Not Found, System Failure and Shit_ but Nate’s better than this. He can’t be thrown by EJ’s game.

“You don’t think we’ve been convincing enough ?” Nate eventually answer, aiming for playful but mostly trying to not choke on air because he can feel his heart beating threateningly fast in his chest and there’s another part of him that’s starting to wake up even more. 

“I mean, you _are_ a perfectionist, right ?” EJ asks and his faux innocence is so ridiculous, it should be called out. If Nate was in full possession of his means. 

“Some might say that about me,” Nate shrugs one shoulder. 

He could get up, maybe should, declare that they did good and calling it a night, end of the story. Except there’s electricity in the air and EJ he’s staring at him with a promise for something good and Nate - Nate is painfully already gone for it.

“Me, I’m just always happy to help,” EJ continues, his face and whole body dangerously close to Nate. 

“Yeah, you can never be too safe,” Nate almost whispers, licking his lips afterwards. 

And EJ, he full on grins, showing off the gap in his teeth that Nate honestly adores, before lifting his head from his hand to throw himself fully over Nate, one forearm on each side of his head.

Nate’s hands instinctively moves to EJ’s ribcage.

Looking at him from above, EJ give them a pause, one last _now it the time to back up_ moment but Nate just arches an eyebrow at him. _Get on with it._ And EJ does.

After a mandatory smirk, EJ pushes his head down until he can place a kiss down Nate’s throat. Nate can’t help the groan of pleasure that leave his mouth at the first contact of lips on skin. His hands tightens on EJ’s waist and EJ goes off to mouth at the entirety of Nate’s throat, the zone he very well knows as sensitive.

EJ kisses and bites and licks long stripes over Nate’s skin. Going up Nate’s throat until his jaw and going all the way down to his collarbones.

Nate’s noises are definitely more genuine now and EJ’s mouth leaves him squirming on the bed.

“ _Erik—_ ” Nate starts but he gets cut off by a moan when EJ bites that sweet spot at the junction where his throat meets his shoulder. “Erik you can’t leave marks, be careful.” 

EJ hums, clearly not listening as he puts another bite just below the one he just made.

“We’re literally in a goddamn bubble, I’ll have no excuse to explain them,” Nate complains, trying to make his point across.

“We just came back,” EJ answers without raising his head.

“And I already saw all the team,” Nate whines and tries to push off EJ. 

“Alright, should I move on to a more discreet spot then ? I think I know one who would have quite the same effects,” EJ says with his chin resting on Nate’s chest and his eyes up.

And Nate, he can’t help himself, he fucking bucks up against EJ.

EJ smirks and makes his way down Nate’s body, kissing his abs where Nate’s shirts have ridden up. “Can I take this off ?” he asks when he has his thumbs pushed beneath the hem of Nate’s sweatpants. 

“ _Please._ ” 

They probably could have worked around that first part saying they were just dedicated to their task and shit but _this_ , this is crossing a line and at that exact moment, Nate doesn’t care. He needs more.

EJ takes care of his pants but leave Nate’s boxers on and that might be for the best even though his interest in the situation is loud and clear in the obvious tent hidden behind fabric. EJ takes a look at him and chuckles, the _pride_ obvious in his expression and Nate whimpers.

If Nate’s throat is a very sensitive part of his body, his thighs are on a full on other level and EJ is relentless, going it with ever more fervor than he had showed on Nate’s upper body. 

The pattern is pretty much the same, kiss and bite and soothe the sting with a swipe of tongue. EJ slides his hands down Nate’s hips to spread his legs apart, reaching for his inner thighs better, not leaving out a single spot. He gets dangerously close to Nate’s dick and Nate tries to muffle a scream. “Hey, none of that babe. We’re here to hear you at your loudest, let it go.” And he bites back on a spot he had already taken care of, effectively making Nate scream. He’s writhing so much it’s a good thing EJ has the strength of a hockey player in his arms to pin him in place.

“Fuck, come back here,” Nate pants out and EJ seems very happy to oblige, judging by the smile on his face when he gets up over Nate. 

Nate gives himself one second and then he’s wrapping one hand around EJ’s neck to bring his down into a kiss. EJ seems surprised at first, his mouth still and weird, but then he’s responding, opening up and letting his tongue in. It feels even better than what Nate remembers.

EJ always kissed him like Nate was his sole focus and breaking him with his mouth the goal of his life. It had always made Nate feel important, cared for. Back then, when everything was shit and never-ending, being with EJ was like a breath of fresh air, endorphins all over the place and problems far away.

Years later, EJ still kisses with a purpose and Nate melts against him, giving as much as he get. Nate’s definitely hard now. And judging by the weight he can fill lying against his hips, it looks like EJ is also getting there. 

Nate uses the leverage his feet have on the mattress to lift his hips up and rub his dick against EJ’s, eliciting a delicious gasp from him.

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” Nate complains.

His fingers had been roaming up and down EJ’s back and it’s easy to lift his shirt and EJ eventually gets the memo and he helps Nate taking it off. The second he’s done, he’s roaming his hands up Nate’s chest, Nate raises his arms and they’re both shirtless at last. 

Nate wants to place his hands on EJ’s skin, explore, find the new scars and map it all over again for his brain to put on some corner of his memory. He starts with EJ’s ribs but EJ has something else in mind. _Obviously._

“Okay, there’s something I need to finish taking care of now.” EJ declares. He scrapes his teeth over one of the marks he’d drawn up earlier on Nate’s neck -and yeah, Nate can feel his blood pumping hard in there, the skin obviously getting bruised up for a future hickey- before getting down to do the same on EJ’s thighs. 

“Erik, I need you to— fuck,” Nate pants.

“What do you need, babe ? Use your words.” 

Nate whines and he almost wants to hate himself for it. “Don’t make me beg.” 

“What happened to putting on a show ?” EJ continues the typical EJ fashion and yeah, Nate _knows,_ but he’s going to burst if EJ doesn’t touch him where he wants him to.

He knows he must already be completely red in the face but Nate still manages to blush even more. He was more used to make EJ beg than for things to go the other way around. But this was EJ teasing and yeah, it got Nate _hot._ And he really needed for someone to take care of the situation in his pants. “Fuck, Erik, _please_ , just touch my dick already.”

Nate can see EJ’s smirk but then EJ’s taking his briefs off and finally wrapping his hand around Nate’s dick and Nate moans. Then EJ starts moving his hand up and down Nate’s shaft and Nate remembers how they started this and -okay, he probably will feel a little ashamed of himself later but whatever- he moans even louder. 

EJ’s hand against the skin of his dick is a little too dry, the pre-come smeared around not enough to fully lube everything perfectly. It doesn’t really matter though because then, EJ’s kissing the tip of his dick before wrapping his lips around it. Nate’s hands immediately fly to EJ’s hand, finding the short strands of hair to hold onto.

EJ honest to god wink at him and then he’s going all the way down to town. 

_This_ , this is something they’ve done dozens of times. They both know how they best like to receive a blowjob, both know who likes it rough and who doesn’t want to have their hair being pulled. As EJ keeps on sucking with fluid motions, it feels like he hasn’t forgotten _a single thing_. 

“Do you have— Fuck. Did you bring stuff, here ?” Nate manages to ask between two moans and EJ lets go of his dick with a loud pop. 

“What do you mean, stuff ?” He genuinely looks confused, frowning a little.

“Like, condoms and lube. I want to fuck you.” 

EJ groans. “No I don’t have anything. Don’t look outraged, it’s not like I was planning to hook up in the goddamn bubble hotel.” 

“Well _I_ have lube with me in my room.” 

And sure, trust them to bicker about stupid things in the middle of sex.

“Yeah, well good for you, you’ll go do a trip down to your room before we start round 2.” 

Nate, he doesn’t know if that’s an actual promise but the idea of it added to the way EJ’s voice already sound a little wrecked is more than enough. “Fuck, come back here”.

For the second time in the last twenty minutes or so, EJ moves back up, taking off his pants and boxer in the process. When he leans in to kiss Nate, their dicks brush together and they both break the kiss at the time to groan. 

The angle is not exactly the best from his position but Nate still wraps his hand around both of them, making EJ swear. 

Things are more slick now, there’s spit and EJ’s pre-come to add to the mix and the friction is delicious. EJ lets his head fall against Nate’s collarbone, muffling his noises against Nate’s chest. Nate is too focused on getting them off to chirp him with some _what happened with making noise_ bullshit. 

Nate finishes first, shouting his relief from the top of his lungs, but EJ is quick to follow, teeth sinking into Nate’s skin one last time before he’s dropping all his weight on Nate’s body. 

Nate doesn’t find it in him to complain, the orgasm induced haze he’s in enough to cover the discomfort of EJ’s weight and the sticky mess between them.

Once again, Nate couldn’t say how long they stay like that but at least none of them fall asleep, EJ eventually flipping himself to his back next to Nate, one arm thrown over his eyes.

“I don’t think he’s going to hear us from the bathroom,” Nate tries. He knows there an hint of uncertainty of his voice but there’s not much he can do about it.

EJ raises his arm to give a look in the direction of the bathroom. “Do you know who’s on my other side ?” 

“Uh, that would be me,” Nate answers, blush back high on his cheeks.

EJ grins and Nate recognizes the look full of mischievous ideas in his eyes. “Wanna go have very loud shower sex ?” 

Nate, he wouldn’t say he has any idea what they’re doing but he knows they’re gonna be in a bubble together for some more time and even during the afterglow, he doesn’t feel any regret. The truth is, he had kind of missed this. 

When EJ gets up from the bed and extend his hand to Nate, he’s quick to accept it and follow him to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Edit 18/10/20** : I wrote [their origin story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090997) (aka the first time they hook up) if you're interested.
> 
> Come find me on tumblr @ macknnons :)


End file.
